Ma Bataille Finale
by Under-his-umbrella
Summary: OS. HP/DM. Celui qui se bat peut perdre, celui qui ne se bat pas à déjà perdu. Les Malfoy ne sont pas des perdants, alors Draco prend les armes et s’engage dans une lutte acharnée pour sauver son couple.


**- Ma bataille finale -**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR.

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Note** : Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais ce n'est pas la suite de CUAM, mais cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je voulais le partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Pour ce qui est de CUAM, je vous promets d'être la plus rapide possible ! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et que la reprise n'est pas trop dure. Et pour finir, un énorme merci à ma Theory sans qui mes fics ne sont rien.

_La façon la plus rapide de mettre fin à une guerre est de la perdre._

[George Orwell]

- C'est fini entre nous.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes là ? Nous ne valons pas la peine de lutter ?

- Ce n'est plus mon combat Dray, j'en aie assez de me battre seul pour en sauver deux…

Il paraît que l'expression d'un visage vaut mieux que mile mots, la neutralité du sien semblait en dire beaucoup trop. Déçu du manque de réaction du garçon qu'il aimait, Harry sortit de la chambre de son amant et s'en alla dans la nuit, plus seul que jamais. Il erra dans le château, sa raison et son cœur engagés dans un combat acharné. L'un souhaitait que le Survivant se réveille, qu'il retourne sur ses pas et qu'il continue de lutter, pour l'amour. L'autre prétendait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'est envahi par une demie douzaine de sentiments contradictoires que celui qui à survécu alla se coucher, le cœur plus lourd qu'une enclume.

De son côté le prince des Serpentards n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté debout, face au vide qu'avait laissé Harry. Il allait revenir, il fallait qu'il revienne, il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Son cœur se perdait désespérément dans le monde cruel de l'espoir, mais il ne pleurait pas. Non, il ne pleurait pas; même lorsque des larmes salées vinrent creuser des sillons sur ses joues bien trop pâles, il ne pleurait pas. Après tout, chacun sait qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Et pourtant... Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas, il s'effondra sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les oiseaux se mirent à chanter sous sa fenêtre alors que le soleil envoyait des rayons timides au travers de ses rideaux. C'était étrange de voir qu'au dehors, le monde continuait de tourner alors que le sien semblait détruit.

Les deux princes de Poudlard étaient de nouveau célibataires. Leur histoire avait duré 5 mois. Au début, cela avait attiré les curieux, les jaloux et bien d'autres types d'individus. L'étrangeté fait toujours polémique et le monde de la magie ne fait pas exception à la règle. Par la suite, l'habitude avait remplacé l'excitation liée à la nouveauté et les sujets de conversation s'étaient fait plus diversifiés, plus originaux. La rupture brutale et surprenante des deux garçons les plus en vue de l'école remis en marche le train des rumeurs et des chuchotements. Un jour, avec le temps, les choses redeviendraient comme avant mais pour le moment, chacun y allait de son pronostic sur la fin de la relation. Pour les Serpentards, c'était Draco qui avait rompu, leur Prince ne pouvant être jeté comme un moins que rien. Et puis, après tout, il n'avait pas l'air d'être déprimé. Aaah, s'ils savaient que les apparences ne font pas tout… Pour les Gryffindor, la rupture venait de Harry et ceci, pour deux raisons. La première paraissait évidente lorsque l'on savait que son partenaire était Draco Malfoy, la seconde était que les dortoirs n'étaient pas insonorisés et que cela devenait alors difficile de parler à Ron en privé. Les Poufsouffles étaient trop occupés à pleurer la perte d'un si beau couple pour tenter de savoir qui ne voulait plus de l'autre, quant aux Serdaigles, ils préféraient étudier que de s'attarder sur cette histoire. Le savoir était plus important que la fin d'une aventure perdue d'avance. Ils le pensaient tous. Tous sauf un…

Deux semaines après qu'il ait mis un terme à sa liaison avec Draco, Harry fût convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour une raison qui ne lui fût pas précisée (j'avoue, sur le coup, l'auteur a eu une panne d'inspi…) L'entretien dura jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et lorsqu'il sortit de derrière la gargouille, le couvre feu était dépassé depuis plusieurs heures, il ne s'attendait donc pas à rencontrer quelqu'un sur le chemin du retour. Ainsi fût-il étonné de bousculer une personne au détour d'un couloir. L'autre individu devait être en train de courir avant l'impact car la violence du choc déstabilisa le héros du monde des sorciers qui tomba sur les fesses. Quelque peu sonné par la chute, il ne pensa même pas à regarder qui était l'importun lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision. Il leva enfin les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Serdaigle qu'il avait déjà aperçu à quelques reprises lors des dernières semaines.

- Merde ! Ca va Harry ? Rien de cassé ?

- Dire que ça va serait un peu exagéré mais j'ai toujours mes deux bras, mes deux jambes, ma tête et pour le reste… je vérifierai ça plus tard.

Le Serdaigle éclata d'un rire franc et aida le Gryffindor à se relever.

- Je m'appelle Jacob Samuelson.

Euuh, et moi Harry Potter répondit ce dernier, quelque peu surpris du ton solennel qu'avait pris l'individu qui lui faisait face. Jacob sourit.

- Et bien Harry, excuse moi encore ! Bonne soirée !

Jacob s'éloigna dans le couloir et Harry resta quelques instant debout, sans bouger, stupéfait par cette étrange rencontre nocturne avant de reprendre lui-même sa route pour rejoindre la tour de la maison des rouge et or.

Dans son lit, Draco Malfoy plissa les yeux de colère, roula et rangea le parchemin qu'il regardait sous son lit et éteignit la lumière. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ait oublié de rendre à Harry sa carte des maraudeurs…

---------------------------------------

C'est avec un sourire vainqueur que Jacob Samuelson se réveilla le lendemain matin. La première partie de son plan s'était déroulée sans encombre, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas faire de mal a Harry. Il se leva donc de bonne grâce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prendre garde aux regards étonnés de ses camarades de dortoir. Il prit une longue douche chaude et s'arrêta devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon de 17 ans, dont les yeux bruns brillaient de malice. Il se prépara en vitesse pour aller manger et commença sa journée par un petit déjeuner bien rempli, assis à une place stratégique qui donnait pleine vue sur la table des Gryffindors où était assis Harry Potter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en revanche, sans doute trop obnubilé par la fraîcheur que dégageait le prince des rouge et or, c'est le regard furieux que lui envoyait Draco Malfoy.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait suivi leur 'bousculade' sur la carte des maraudeurs, Draco Malfoy ne cessait d'observer le jeune Serdaigle qui lui-même observait le survivant. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

L'hiver était parti s'établir dans un autre monde depuis trois semaines et le soleil semblait aimer briller au dessus de Poudlard. Le week-end approchait à grands pas et le sujet principal des dernières conversations était la prochaine sortie a Près-au-Lard. Sortie que les étudiants attendaient avec un enthousiasme mal contenu, surtout Jacob qui comptait bien y aller accompagné… Il finit son repas, dit tranquillement à ses amis de partir sans lui, il les rejoindrait, et traversa la grand salle, ignorant le regard de haine qui glissait sur lui.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Salut euh… Jacob c'est ça ?

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un sourire tranquille.

- Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain et si non, j'aimerais te payer un verre pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir si brusquement bousculé hier.

Le pardon c'est facile, surtout quand une bonne bièraubeurre est en jeu.

- Dans ces conditions, je serais ravi de te pardonner, répondit Harry avec un sourire aimable. On dit vers 13 heures, dans le hall ?

- Pas de problème ! A samedi alors ! lança le Serdaigle avant de partir vers son premier cours de la journée, un sourire sans fin collé sur le visage. Il y des matins qui donnent des envies de chanter…

A une table de là, un certain blond de septième année, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre la conversation, se surpris à penser qu'il avait peut-être un rival, or, les Mafloy n'ont jamais de rivaux. Dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Il sortit donc un bout de parchemin de son sac, y écrit rapidement quelques phrases et fît en sorte qu'il arrive au brun à lunettes de la table des Gryffondors. Lorsque Harry eut lu le papier, il se tourna vers son ancien amant qui lui regardait le plafond, soudain très intéressant, un sourire innocent figé sur ses lèvres. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry acquiesça et se reconçentra sur son déjeuner. Ce soir, il avait rendez vous avec Draco Malfoy.

21h30, Salle sur demande.

Il y avait des chandelles, des lumières tamisées, des petites étoiles qui parcouraient le plafond et des roses. Beaucoup de roses. C'était mignon comme endroit. Mignon et niais. Affreusement niais. Draco envoya valser les roses à l'autre bout de la pièce et détruit ce qu'il avait mis une heure à préparer. Il était un Serpentard nom de Dieu ! Pas un vulgaire Poufsouffle qui s'évanouit à la lecture d'un mot doux. Un Serpentard doublé d'un Malfoy qui plus est ! Pas besoin de temps de niaiseries ! Quelques coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il fît disparaître tout le bazar d'un mouvement de baguette, rajusta sa robe sur ses épaules et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Harry.

- Bonsoir Draco.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est drôle que tu me demande ça. En cinq mois de relation, tu n'y as jamais prêté garde. Maintenant que nous sommes séparés, tu t'inquiètes de mon bien être…

Draco pâlît à la remarque. Les pires débuts font les meilleures fins ? Espérons que ce dicton marche pour cette soirée parce que sinon, ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir !

- Les choses changent Harry, les gens aussi.

- Et ils changent bien trop tard, marmonna se dernier.

- Pardon ?

- Oublie, alors Dray (le concerné frissonna à ce surnom) euuh, Draco. (deuxième frisson, mais différent celui là) pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

- Mais pour te récupérer Harry. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Le monde entier sait qu'il n'y pas toi plus moi mais nous.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Draco. Je te l'ai dit. J'ai posé les armes. La bataille est finie de mon côté.

- Mais elle ne fait que commencer du mien Harry. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une vraie raison de me battre. Tu crois que je vais à mon tour laisser tomber ? Réessayons Ry', donne nous une deuxième chance. On peut y arriver.

- Pourquoi Draco ?

- Parce que je t'… Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'avait jamais pu la finir. Mettre des mots sur ses sentiments reviendrait à les rendre réels. Et la réalité, Draco la déteste. Du moins, il déteste la sienne. Pour lui, la réalité est synonyme de déception alors il ne dit pas ces mots. Silence. Gêné, le blond décida d'attaquer de nouveau.

- Si tu refuses de nous donner une autre chance. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- En souvenir de nous, répondit tristement le brun avant de sortir de la pièce laissant, pour la deuxième fois en un mois, le cœur de Draco Malfoy tomber par terre pour se briser en mille morceaux.

-------------------------------------

La journée était déjà bien entamée et Draco s'ennuyait à mourir. Et contrairement à l'attente générale, dehors, il pleuvait. Personne ne peut contrôler les caprices du monde… Le ciel était gris, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les élèves de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Presque tous étaient partis, mais pas Draco. Pas question que la pluie abîme sa superbe coiffure-du-samedi. Et puis voir Potter avec Jacob jouait probablement sur son manque de motivation.

En temps normal, le blond aimait la pluie. Son contact lui plaisait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Il aimait marcher sous les averses, sentir l'eau pénétrer ses vêtements, petit à petit; alors, à ce moment précis, lorsque le liquide glacé atteignait sa peau, il se sentait vivant. Il pouvait rester des heures allongé sous la pluie à contempler le ciel en plein caprice.

C'était certes très peu Malfoyen mais c'était un secret alors peu importait.

Allongé dans son lit, le Prince des Serpentards méditait. Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry. Encore. Et le plus vite possible.

Deux coups frappés à la porte l'extirpèrent de ses pensées.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, l'un des seuls en réalité, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Dray ? J'vais faire un tour, tu veux venir ?

Le blond sourit devant l'air enjoué de son ami. Pour Blaise Zabini, *aller faire un tour* signifiait * fumer ma clope *

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, se leva, remit sa robe bien en place, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir doré qui lui faisait face et s'engouffra dans la salle commune des vert et argent à la suite de son ami.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors. Le temps n'avait évolué ni en mal ni en bien, l'eau s'abattait toujours sur l'école mais rien, non rien n'empêcherai Blaise Zabini de fumer sa cigarette.

Draco jeta un sort sur son ami puis un sur lui même, il sorte de bouclier-parapluie transparent qui filtrait la pluie mais pas les sons. Les deux amis pouvaient ainsi discuter tout en étant au sec.

- Alors mon Dragounet, comment tu vas ?

- Mieux que tu n'iras la prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras comme ça en tous cas...

Le jeune homme sourit à la remarque.

Blaise Zabini était quelqu'un de très simple. Les gens qu'il aimait se comptaient par dizaine, ceux qu'ils respectaient sur les doigts d'une main. Une seule personne avait son amour et son respect. Et cette personne était justement debout à côté de lui.

- Ok Drake, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Zab, je vais bien.

- D'accord... Et en version non-Malfoyenne, comment tu vas ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de sourire, décidément, Blaise commençait à bien trop le connaître pour le bien de sa propre survie.

- J'en sais rien Blaise. Je crois que je comprends mieux, maintenant que je l'ai perdu.

- Les retrouvailles n'existeraient pas sans la perte.

- C'est vrai, mais parfois, je me demande si nous nous sommes déjà trouvés…

Blaise tira sur sa cigarette et ferma les yeux. Décidément, son ami rendait les choses bien compliquées.

Au même moment. Quelque part dans Près-au-Lard.

- Et bien Harry, ce sort est vraiment génial, s'exclama Jacob en regardant le bouclier qui l'entourait avec une sorte d'admiration sans fin. Il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes ! C'est une de tes créations ?

- A vrai dire, on me l'a appris.

- Hermione je parie ! Cette fille est vraiment un génie ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serdaigle !

- Non, Hermione n'est pour rien dans ce bouclier, même si grâce a elle, je connais un tas d'autres sorts, c'est Draco qui me l'a appris. _(Theory : Ou comment casser l'ambiance, par Harry Potter xD)_

- Ah, je vois.

Les mains dans les poches, Jacob envoya valser un caillou du pied, tout en fixant le sol d'un air gêné.

- Enfin bref, c'est peut-être l'heure de te faire pardonner !

- Avec plaisir, répondit Samuelson dont le sourire légèrement enfantin venait de réapparaître.

Lorsque Harry rentra au château, ce jour là, il était content de sa journée. Jacob était un garçon très intelligent et avait un sens de l'humour très proche du sien. Il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un canon, mais il avait son charme. Et puis Harry lui plaisait. Il en était presque certain. Draco lui avait appris à repérer les signes, comme par exemple le fait de rire à une blague pas drôle et c'est exactement ce que Jacob faisait. Il arriva dans le hall, les cheveux trempés et les vêtements dégoulinant d'eau. Il décida alors d'aller prendre une douche, de se changer puis d'aller dîner avec les autres. Arrivé à son lit, il découvrit avec surprise un petit paquet, posé en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Il n'y avait ni carte ni indices qui pourrait désigner l'expéditeur de cet étrange colis. Il défit le petit ruban de soie marron qui entourait la boîte puis l'ouvrit, découvrant avec merveille le contenu de celle-ci. C'était un bracelet en argent gravé d'un simple petit dessin. Le symbole tracé au creux du bracelet représentant une petite rosace, portant un petit diamant vert en son centre. Le survivant lança plusieurs sorts sur l'objet, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas piégé. Lorsqu'il lui parut évident que le bracelet ne représentait aucun danger, il l'enfila, le contempla quelques minutes puis le retira pour le remettre dans sa boîte. Il reposa le précieux paquet sur son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait faim mais tant pis, le repas attendrait. Il devait parler à un certain blond aux yeux gris.

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le retrouver. Le Serpentard, comme la plupart des élèves à cette heure ci, se rendait dans la grande salle pour prendre son repas. Harry l'interpella alors qu'il riait avec ses amis. Rire qui lui avait atrocement manqué. Mais il avait fait un choix, il s'y tiendrait, aussi dures que soient les conséquences.

- Malfoy ! Je peux te voir quelques minutes ?

- Avec plaisir Potter, répondit le blond avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Allez-y, je vous rejoins poursuivit-il à l'adresse de ses amis. Quand ces derniers furent partis, il se retourna pour faire face au brun. Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea le survivant avec un air accusateur, tout en désignant la boite qu'il tenait à la main

- Ceci mon cher ami – il accentua la prononciation de ce dernier mot – c'est ce que l'on appelle un cadeau. C'est une chose que l'on donne à quelqu'un pour lui faire plais…

- Cesse de me prendre pour un abruti, le coupa Harry, je te demande pourquoi tu m'offres ça.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, tu aurais su que c'était _pour te faire plaisir. _Et puis, pour que tu comprennes. Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai fait graver sur ce bracelet une petite rosace dont le centre est un diamant vert. Ce diamant, sans aucun sous-entendu prétentieux, bien évidement, c'est moi et la rosace, c'est toi. Tu vois, j'ai beau suivre les différentes lignes, j'ai beau prendre de nouveaux chemins, je reviens toujours au centre d'un monde qui n'est constitué que de toi.

- Je ne peux l'accepter. Je suis désolé Dray. Souffla Harry tout en essayant de ne pas montrer le trouble qui perçait dans son cœur.

- Bien sur que si tu peux. Garde le Harry…en souvenir de nous, dit-il en souriant légèrement, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Le héros du monde des sorciers sourit tristement en reconnaissant ses propres mots et enfila le bracelet.

Draco tourna dans un couloir et s'appuya contre un mur, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il attendit quelqu'un appeler Harry dans le couloir qu'il venait lui-même de quitter. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du survivant qui, de là ou il était, ne pouvait l'apercevoir, et observa Jacob Samuelson qui s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers le brun. Il n'entendit pas les paroles prononcées mais il vit nettement le rouge monter aux joues de Harry, il le vît également hocher légèrement la tête et, comble de l'horreur, il vît Jacob se pencher vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un rapide baiser. Retenant de justesse un sifflement de fureur, il partit en courant vers les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir le peu de nourriture qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Après plusieurs minutes en tête à tête avec la cuvette, il se releva, fébrile, avança d'un pas chancelant vers les robinets et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il resta là, perdu dans une mer de désespoir, rongé par un mal trop grand pour lui. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta assis par terre, incapable de se lever. Tout se qu'il sut, c'est que lorsqu'il regagna la tour des Serpentards, l'heure du diner était passé depuis bien longtemps.

Inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu à table, Blaise alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de préfet de son ami et entra, sans attendre la réponse. Il le trouva assis par terre, le regard vide et les yeux baignés de larmes. Les phalanges de son poing droit étaient anormalement gonflées et étrangement violettes. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry et ce Serdaigle arriver dans la grande salle, main dans la main, il n'avait pas réalisé que Draco les avait peut-être vus. Le doute avait laissé place à l'horreur quand il était entré dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il était resté là, assis avec lui, le prenant de temps en temps dans ses bras, se moquant des conséquences de se geste peut-être trop affectif. Pour le moment, Draco allait mal, alors peu importe demain…

Deux mois avaient passé et de nouveaux, les conversations sur le Survivant s'étaient faites entendre. Il était de nouveau en couple. Une relation étrange et différente de la précédente. On les voyait marcher mains dans la main, on voyait Jacob attendre son amant à la sortie des cours. On voyait de l'affection dans ce couple, chose totalement inconnue du temps de celui des princes. Inconnue du public du moins…

Allongé dans son lit, Draco observait le plafond blanc de sa chambre de préfet. En deux mois, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour persuader Harry de lui revenir. Il s'était abaissé à aller parler à certain membres de la famille carotte mais rien n'y faisait. Même Hermione, avec qui il avait développé une amitié grandissante, n'avait pu être d'aucune aide. Il avait tenté d'effrayer Samuelson, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Cette sangsue s'accrochait à son Harry comme une mouche sur le cul d'une vache. Il avait même envoyé un bouquet de fleurs au Survivant, or les Malfoy ne font jamais ce genre de choses. Mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient révélées vaines. Dans son cœur, ses espoirs avaient finalement pris la taille d'une noix, une noix bien ridicule à côté de l'immense solitude qui régnait dans tout son être.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en réfléchissant. Il songea à Harry, à son comportement de ces dernières semaines, à ses sourires, revenus en force, ainsi qu'a l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il avait enfin la solution à ses problèmes. L'unique solution. La douloureuse solution. Il se précipita vers son bureau, pris une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire sa lettre. Demain, tout serait fini…

-----------------------------

Le lendemain matin, un grand hibou blanc traversa la grande salle pour déposer une lettre sur les genoux d'Harry Potter. Son cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite que d'habitude quand il reconnu l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

Harry,

Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots alors je tenterai d'être bref et concis. C'est fini. Terminé. Je pose les armes à tes pieds et te laisse vivre la vie que tu souhaites. Vois-tu, je t'ai observé ces derniers temps. Depuis que tu sors avec Jacob pour être exact. En voyant un sourire se peindre chaque jour sur ton visage, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il t'offre ce que je suis dans l'impossibilité de te donner. Il t'offre du rêve Harry. TON rêve. Je ne peux t'envoyer des lettres d'amour comme il semble si bien le faire. Je ne peux te prendre la main lorsque nous marchons ensemble, dans les couloirs. Il te donnera ce que vous appelez une « vraie relation » moi, je n'y arriverai pas. Il est le prince charmant que je ne serai jamais.

Nous avons longtemps marché côte à côte sur le même chemin et je crois que c'est aujourd'hui que nos routes se séparent.

Poursuis ton rêve Harry. Tu le mérites.

Draco M.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry sortit précipitamment de la grande salle, sans prendre garde à Jacob qui venait, lui, d'y entrer. Il trouva le blond dans un couloir menant vers les cachots et l'interpella en lui saisissant le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ma lettre de démission Potter !

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai enfin compris, répondit Draco avec un sourire triste avant de continuer son chemin.

Harry dût élever la voix pour que le blond entende sa réplique. Son ton était inquiet et sa voix légèrement tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

Le Prince des Serpentards s'arrêta, tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'Harry voit son profil et puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Il prononça alors les derniers mots de son combat. Les seuls qui prouvaient qu'il cessait la lutte. « Que je t'aime » Puis il s'enfuit au détour d'un couloir, sans laisser au survivant le temps de répondre.

Un mois plus tard.

- Dépêches toi bon sang ! On va rater le train !

- Oui oui j'arrive ! Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Harry sortit de la chambre en courant. Draco s'assit sur son lit, une dernière fois et sortit de sa poche le petit bout de papier qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Harry le lui avait donné en main propre, un mois plus tôt, en lui faisait promettre de ne l'ouvrir que lorsqu'il serait partit. En bon joueur, Draco avait patiemment attendu que le brun disparaisse au détour d'un couloir et avait ouvert la feuille. Son cœur s'était alors emballé, ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et son sourire avait atteint ses oreilles.

Il déposa le papier sur le lit, comme symbole de tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce château et sortit de la chambre.

Un an plus tard, Conor Jilius entra dans sa nouvelle chambre de préfets des Serpentard et ramassa par terre, un petit morceau de papier où était écrit « je t'aime aussi. ». Il le plia et le rangea dans un tiroir, tout en se disant qu'il se passait des choses bien étranges, à Poudlard…

------------------------------------

On a tous des raisons de se battre. Certains se battent pour survivre, d'autres contre le mal. Certains se battent pour ce qu'ils croient juste, d'autres pour leurs idées. Il y en a qui luttent pour l'amour et d'autres pour simplement être vus. Il y a des millions de raisons de se battre. Chaque jour il y aura des défaites, chaque jour il y aura des victoires, mais ce qui importe, ce n'est pas tellement le résultat final. Non, ce qui compte, c'est l'espoir et la force que l'on met dans la bataille; et si l'on regarde bien, peut-être que, parfois, la défaite ne fait pas automatiquement de nous des perdants… Ce n'est peut-être qu'un autre chemin par lequel on apprend bien davantage…

Voila voila ! C'est fini pour cet OS. A la prochaine !


End file.
